Johnlock - Finally getting together or not?
by CeciliaHolmesvmh
Summary: This is a dream I had last night but I thought I'd share it with you anyway. I hope you enjoy it. :)
Okay, so here's the Johnlock dream I had last night. It's pretty long actually ^^" So sorry for that _„grin"-Emoticon_ But I wanted you to feel what I was feeling... I woke up before it could really end, so I was wondering if you could maybe come up with good endings? _„smile"-Emoticon_

Johnlock Dream 7th May 2016

The dream starts right off with John at his working place (he teaches now) where he meets a guy who wants to blackmail him. He says he has information that could cause John pain and he'd want John to do a few things for him, but he says no and leaves.  
The next thing you see is John in front of their flat at Baker Street, where he walks up and down not knowing what to say to Sherlock. Coincidentally he meets Stamford there and they start to discuss the relationship between Sherlock and John. While he slightly admits that he has feelings for his flatmate, he doesn't know how to act and feel about it. Stamford has the same smile he had when he introduced both of them and says that he had known from right the beginning that they were meant to be.  
Then Sherlock comes out of the house and John blushes a lot because of what they had just discussed. They give each other looks and there is a tension you simply can't ignore.  
But suddenly Sherlock breaks down. He suffers from huge pain and screams. John manages to carry him back into the house but he forgets all he has ever known about medicine as he is in such great panic. He kneels next to his friend who lies on the floor now and tries to figure out what to do. He moves his hands very fast through the air, trying to think. Sherlock mentions his heartbeat and John lays his hand on Sherlock heart, realizing that it beats very fast. A heart attack probably? „I don't know what to do!", John shouts repeatedly and leans over Sherlock, lays his face on his chest and cries. He can't lose him, not again.  
Then John hears a noise in front of the house, it's a hooligan, one of those guys who have (in the past of my dream) attacked the store already for several times. John goes outside, furious now, shouting „Why always me? Why does this always happen to me?" and beats up the hooligan. He is so mad because now he had finally accepted that he has some kind of feelings for Sherlock and now he was dieing... well, then the police arrives, takes the hooligan with them, and Sherlock is fine again. But he is now mad at John because he had simply disappeared when he would have needed him the most. He thinks that we wasn't interested in his death and that's why it was so easy for him to get distracted (which, of course, is not true). So Sherlock leaves off alone just when John had admitted his feelings to himself.  
They meet at a big oval table where other people are, too, to talk about their fight. The two of them sit at the ends of the table, straight ahead, and look at each other. The discussion ends in each of the guests fighting another until they all leave the table and Sherlock and John are left alone sitting there where they look at each other. While all the people around them scream and shout they are silent, none of them says a word. The people seem to be a mirror to what it looks like inside of them but they don't let it out and appear calm. „Maybe it's better if we take some time off", Sherlock suggests. Both their faces are full of pain. But John agrees on it anyway if this is what makes Sherlock happy. So they leave, each on their own, and walk seperate ways.

So their lives go on, but it is shown how much they suffer without the other. Neither of them can survive like this, be happy, and with every day it gets worse.

Finally they realize they can't live without the other and also admit their true feelings. They meet at 221B.  
You hear noises from the dark of Sherlock's bedroom, he then says: „I suppose we can share a bed tonight." So John sneaks in and wants to cuddle, but Sherlock stops him from it, as this still goes too far for him, it's too fast and too close. He wants them to simply lay next to each other. But as he sees John's sad and disappointed face he gives in and allows it. John then lays his head on Sherlock's chest and wraps his arm around him. They fall asleep like this.

The next morning.  
When they get up again it's still dark. But they have the strange feeling that something is going on so they get up. And they were right. It's on the news everywhere. „John Watson is the real Moriarty." Sherlock doesn't accept that accusation for a second, assumes that the news channels were hacked or manipulated. Still they have proof (that sounds real just like in „The Blind Banker") and people seem to believe what they're saying. Everybody shall be evacuated as a catastrophe would be about to happen.  
Sherlock and John then decide to flee, to run away, to „elope" (!). When they look outside they see that many people are on the streets already, waiting for busses to take them out of town. Escaping this would be a very difficult task. „We can do this", John says, „As long as we stay together. We've been through so much stuff, this will be a piece of cake, won't it?"  
„Evidently", Sherlock replies and gives John a slight smile, „Oh, uhm, would you mind getting my phone from the kitchen before we go? It will be extremely important to have it with us."  
„Sure", John says and goes to the kitchen.  
Sherlock takes this chance and runs out of the appartment; he locks the door behind him. John hears it and comes back, and as he sees what is going on he starts to shout. Sherlock can't simply leave him here like this. Together, that's what they said! He couldn't stand this situation without him, he didn't want to be without him! And also this was a lot of danger. Locked in here he wouldn't be able to help!  
„Sherlock! Let me out of here! I swear to god, if you don't let me out, I will...!"  
They both lean their heads against the door, Sherlock being completely silent, while John still hammers his fists against the wood desperately, both of them cry.  
„I will make this right, I promise", Sherlock whispers, „I won't let them harm you."  
Then he runs away, John searches for his own key for the door and stands at the window, where he sees Sherlock in a cab. Looking at him he let's him go. He respects Sherlock's choice. Because he loves him.

The next day John goes back to work where he meets up with the guy who blackmails him and who has also manipulated the news. He gives in in order to protect Sherlock, whereever he might be (maybe they have captured him?). So the guy wants him to expose himself with political questionable words. And John does so.  
Sherlock then arrives at 221B: „John, I tracked him down! I found him! I..."  
The news that are on tv interrupt him: One sees John who states that he is disgusted by gay people which is the reason for him repeatedly saying he is not and that he'd rather die than be it himself.  
Sherlock who is gay (watch the tjlc vids if you don't believe it) and loves John more than anything and if this was true they could never be together, he would have been fooled, is extremely hurt, so much actually that he doesn't (for the moment) think about the fact that this could be fake.


End file.
